


As I lay Sleeping

by jesseofthenorth



Series: MMoM [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been dreaming a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I lay Sleeping

The dream woke him most nights. He woke up hard cock already in hand, fingers slick, face flushed.

Danny didn't analyze or second guess just closed his eyes and chased the feeling in the dream. Sliding his hand up, thumb across the head tightening on the slide back down.

He didn't think about long legs, dark hair or eyes that sparked. Instead he thought about warm lips and soft moans, gripped himself harder, pushing up into his fist and came all over his hand.

He wiped off, rolled over. No thinking now, only sleep. He'd worry about it tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
